


Tyler Robot Joseph takes a walk on the beach

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Beach Stars, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, No beach, Swearing watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: Beach not included$29.99 extra to add beach





	

"SHIT FUCK DICK FUCK!"

"OH MY GOD TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH DID YOU JUST SWEAR?!"

"YEAH I DID JOSH SO WHAT."

"GO PUT 20 DOLLARS IN THE SWEAR JAR."

"Fuck you you fucking fuck."

"THATS 20 MORE BOI!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story
> 
> This is quality content
> 
> Joshler is always implied in my stories
> 
> Thanks 4 reading
> 
> Don't forget to leave a like
> 
> Also I don't write crack this is just normal stuff


End file.
